This invention relates to the apparatus for the formation of metal powders which are cooled at high rates.
Metal powders, or particulate matter, have been previously formed in the prior art and representative patents disclosing various means and methods are set forth as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 1,351,865, U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,130 U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,590, U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,623, U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,304 U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,546, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,177, U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,795 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,929.